Don't Forget
by Tychina
Summary: Sora 15 and Namine 14 are dating. One day they enter a haunted mansion yes, the one in twilight town . A random event causes Namine go to the future world and Sora to the past. Namora, Sokai, Namikai
1. Prologue

"Sora, let's go to that haunted mansion!"  
"Sure" he said, as he smiled. "Are you sure you wanna go, Namine?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay then, let's go!"  
As they walk in, they don't see anything special. Suddenly a ball of glass appears, an oracle.  
"W-what's that?" Namine asked, scared.  
"I don't know, let's go to it."  
Namine grabbed Sora's hand said: "Don't do it!"  
"C'mon, it'll be fine", he said as he approached the oracle. He touches it.  
The oracle started to shine.  
"Sora, I'm scared, let's go!"  
"Namine... I, I can't seem to be able to move."  
He looked at her with sad eyes.  
"Sora..."  
Namine tried to move forward, but she couldn't move either.  
"What's happening?" He said.  
Suddenly the oracle speaks.  
"Hello there, people. You've come to see something scary, didn't you? I'll give you something scarier than ever."  
The voice of the oracle almost made Namine's heart stop beating.  
"You have two options. One: Part, not remembering each other. Two: die, remembering each other."  
They looked at each other.  
"Sora..."  
"Namine..."  
Both of them felt the first option was best. The thought of not remembering each other was sad, but they didn't want the other to die. They nodded.  
"Remember that **I love you**...", they both said in sync, knowing they would forget.


	2. CH1: A New Beginning, A Diffrent End

_After making their part in 2010, Namine ended up in a future world and Sora in a past world. In these worlds they never met._

**Namine's [2011]**  
"Hey Kairi, know what day it is today?"  
"Of course I remember. It's the day we promised to be best friends forever, five years ago."  
They looked at each other and and laughed. 'That was the happiest day of my life', Namine thought.  
"Today we're gonna go shopping and do alot of fun things, right? You didn't make any plans with you-know-who, did you?"  
Kairi laughed. "Of course not, I know how important this day is to you. I wouldn't make plans with my boyfriend" and she smiled.  
Namine smiled back "thanks for understanding."  
"It's nothing, we're bff's after all!"  
And they laughed.

**Sora's [2009]**  
"Kairi..." He blushes.  
"Yes, what is it Sora?", she smiles, knowing what he's going to say.  
"W-w-would you mind", he looks very nervous. "...Being my girlfriend?"  
It became silent all around them, 'till Kairi suddenly starts to talk.  
"I was wondering how long you'd make me wait, teehee", she said teasingly.  
"Oh, I thought so, then we can just be fr- W-wait... W-WHAT? Really? Is that a yes?"  
She said: "Yes", as she gave him a hug.  
"I love you, Kairi."  
"I love you too."

**Namine's [2011]**  
I wonder what Kairi's boyfriend looks like. Coming to think of it, I never met him, tough they've almost been together for two years. 30 days to go. 'I know! I'm gonna meet him on their anniversary', she said to herself.  
"Hey Namine, didn't you say you like that dress before?"  
"Hm? Which one?"  
"The bluish white one with the folding bottom and white lines on the very bottom."  
'Eh? I-I do, but did I ever say that?' she thought confused, not remembering.  
"Wait... That wasn't you", Kairi laughed. "My boyfriends said 'that's a nice dress. That color's just as sweet as you, I like it' last week."  
"Oh... Eh, I see..." Namine faked a little laugh.  
Bluish white, just like the clouds today. Such a beautiful sky today. Sky? Why does my heart ache when I look at it now?

**Sora's [2009]**  
Sora hugged Kairi back. "I'll remember this day forever."  
"Sora, I know you're such a sweet talker. What's next? 'I'll write it down everywhere', or something?" Kairi giggled.  
Sora looked away, blushing again. "You think so? I wonder..." He said, as he looked at the sky.  
"You know, Kairi? Today, the stars shine just as bright as you do."  
She gave him a teasing push "Honestly", she said and smiled at him.  
"What?" he smiled back at her. "But it's true, the stars..."  
Stars? Why is it that I don't see Kairi in the stars today? I see a future, but what excactly is it?

* * *

**Story-so-far notes:**  
Past+Sora+Kairi= _Couple_  
Past+Sora+Namine= _Nothing_  
Future+Namine+Kairi= _BFF_  
Future+Namine+Sora= _Nothing_

* * *

Preview:  
"Kairi, what do you think of when you see the sky?"  
"When I see the sky? Well, when I see the sky I think of him."  
"Him?"  
"Yeah, Sora, my boyfriend."

'The stars don't look so bright today', he thought.  
"Sora, want me to show you something?"  
"What?"  
"Our future!"


	3. CH2: Sign Of Dream: It's Him, It's Her

_The day ended for the both of them and they continued their peacefull life without each other. Tough, both of them felt something was missing._

**Namine's [2010]**  
"Kairi, Kairi, wake up! It's 1PM already!"  
They both ended up falling asleep on a couch after seeing a horror movie last night at Kairi's.  
Kairi mumbled something ununderstandable.  
"We still have to finish our homework, get up, please."  
"Humw-wurk?" she mumbled meaning 'homework?'  
"Yes, we didn't finish our science project yet!", Namine said frustrated.  
"You do it, let me sleep, last night's movie scared da crap out of me, I couldn't sleep well, let me sleep a little longer." She yawned and turned her back to Namine trying to sleep again.  
"Kairi!"  
'_I guess it can't be helped, I'll finish it on my own then. Gosh, Kairi can be such a lazy one sometimes_' she said to herself as she sighed.

**Sora's [2009]**  
"Sora, wake up!" his mother said.  
"It's getting late already". 'Such a lazy bum you are'  
"Coming!" he said while yawning. He streched hisself and opened the window.  
"The colors look brighter somehow."  
He walked down the stairs.  
"S-Sora?"  
"Yes mom?"  
"Why are you grinning?"  
"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just really happy."  
"Oh? What happend dear?"  
"Well..." the grin on his face became bigger.  
"I'm with Kairi!"  
"W-what?" She looked shocked and accidently dropped the knife she was holding to spread the peanut butter she put on the break. It fell on her foot.  
"Seriously, mom, you should be more carefull and look at your face! It's priceless", he said laughing at his mother's shocked face.  
"Y-yes." She answered, still in shock, not knowing what to say. _Her little boy, a girlfriend? Impossible! Or was it?_  
"That's not like you. Notmally you'd say something like 'You disrespectfull child' blah, blah, blah!"  
After hearing that she got a grip of herself and said:  
"Go to your room, now!"

**Namine's [2010]**  
After an hour or two, Kairi finally woke up.  
"Finally, I thought you'd never wake up." Namine smiled.  
"Oh, c'mon, it's not like it's 3PM or something."  
"Actually, it is."  
"W-what? It's that late already?"  
"Yes."  
"B-but... Why didn't you wake me up? Namine? And what about our-"  
"I tried, but you wanteed to sleep. Don't worry about the project, I just finished it. You told me I should finish it, so I did it on my own, this once. We're best friends after all, right?"  
"I did what? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to really. And yes, that why... That's why... I'll make it up to you! Let's go!"  
She grabbed Namine's hand and took her out.  
"Let's go out again today, my treat!"  
"U-um... Are you sure?" Namine said insecure.  
"Yes, I am. Sorry for making you do all the work. I promise you, we'll never watch a horror movie again when we have homework to do the next day."  
Namine's insecure face turned into a smile. She laughs.  
"Okay, promise. By the way, where are we heading?"  
"I don't know, you pick."  
"Um... Okay... What about the beach?"  
"Sure thing!"  
After a whole day playing, running and searching for seashells on the beach, they decided to lie down on the sand.  
"Wah! The sand sure feels good in the evening on a hot day like this."  
"Yeah, you're right."  
Kairi turned to Namine.  
"What is it?" Namine said, smiling at Kairi.  
"Well..."  
"What?"  
Kairi giggles. "I was wondering..."  
"Wondering?"  
"Do you have some-one you love?"  
"Eh?" Namine's face turned all red.  
"Well, do you?"  
"Um... eh... Coming to think of it, well... I do, but he doesn't really excist."  
"He doesn't really excist?"  
"W-well, I never met him. But when I look at the sky, I think of him. It's more like, one day, I started to see his face in the clouds. I don't know where I got his face from. It's still blur, but I believe that, one day, I'll meet him and see his face, clearly."  
"So it's not Roxas? Hm...?"  
"Roxas? No way!" Namine laughed. "Say, Kairi, what do you think of when you see the sky?"  
"When I see the sky? Well, when I see the sky I think of him."  
"Him?"  
"Yeah, Sora, my boyfriend."  
Coming to think of it, she never mentioned his name. _Sora? So that's his name. I guess he means the world to her, seeing the sky in him. Tough, Kairi, you're the most important person to me. Cos, well, you're my very best friend._  
"Kairi, let's go home."  
"Yeah, it's getting late."  
"Ah!" Not looking, Namine slipped and fell over. "Ouch"  
"Are you alright?"  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." She tried to sit. "Eh? What's that?"

**Sora's [2009]**  
He spent all day in his room. Sick of boredom, he jumped out of his window and went to the place they'd usually meet.  
"She's not here".  
_'The stars don't look so bright today'_, he thought.  
"Is it cause you're not here, Kairi?" he closed his eyes, trying to see Kairi. _'Or is it something else? I wonder..._' A white dress appeared in Sora's mind.  
"Hey there, where were you today?"  
Hearing her voice totally woke him up.  
"Sorry", he shrugged his head. "I was kinda grounded. Everytime I wanted to go out, my mother said I should stay in my room all day, so finally, I snuck out of the window, heh."  
"Oh, I see... Hey Sora, want me to show you something?"  
"What?"  
"Our future!"

****

* * *

Story-so-far notes:

Past+Sora+Kairi= Couple  
Past+Sora+Namine= Vision, Hints  
Future+Namine+Kairi= BFF  
Future+Namine+Sora= Signs, Disbelieve

****

* * *

Preview:

"What? She said that?"  
"Yeah, but it's alright, you still stand a chance!"  
"How?"

* * *

**Next Time:** Namine's Chapter: _It's only a vision_


	4. CH3: It's Only A Vision

"What is it, Namine?"  
"There's a bottle out there."  
She picks the bottle up and pulls off the cork. Then pulls out the paper that's inside and rolls it out.  
"What does it say?"  
All of a sudden Namine bursts into tears.  
"Namine? Namine? Are you alright?"  
She stops crying and looks at Kairi with a pale face.  
"Sora?"  
"W-what? What do you mean with 'Sora'?"  
Her face turns normal again.  
"What did you say? Sorry, I didn't hear you. I think I just had a breakdown for nothing, don't mind it." Namine smiles.  
"R-right..."  
"Let's go home."  
As they went home, Kairi started looking at Namine. 'What _was in that letter and what happend to Namine?_' she thought. _'Could it be...?_'

_Namine had a dream about the one she saw in the sky. His face became clearer. She could now see his eyes. Eyes like the ocean, eyes like... 'the sky'._

**The next day...**  
Namine took her school bag and walked out the door. Kairi was waiting.  
"Hey, sorry for the wait!"  
She ran to Kairi.  
"No point, I just arrived."  
They walked to school together.  
"Hey Kairi, I saw a dream about my love in the sky last night."  
"Oh, really? Did you see more of what he looks like?"  
"Yes, his eyes are blue, like the sky. That's why I thought of him!" Namine said happily while Kairi started to get more suspection.  
"Namine, ever thought of his name?"  
"His name? No, but I have a feeling he's somewhere out there, my soulmate."  
"I-I see..." _Wait a sec., soulmate?_  
"Ah! We arrived! It's that late already? Kairi! We better hurry, otherwise we'll be too late for first period!"  
"Y-yeah!"  
They ran to their class.  
*Tring-tring*  
"We made it." Kairi said after leaving a sigh of relief.  
"Yeah, thank goodness."

_After the first few periods it was time for a break._

"Sorry Namine, I have to go somewhere, do you mind eating lunch without me?"  
"It's o-" Before she could even say 'okay', Kairi left.  
_'I wonder what Kairi's doing. What could be so important?_'

**-Meanwhile at Kairi-**  
"Roxas! I've been looking for you like everywhere!"  
"For me? What's up?"  
"Well, I have to tell you something about Namine."  
_Kairi explained about the boy in the clouds._  
"What? She said that?"  
"Yeah, but it's alright, you still stand a chance!"  
"How?"  
"Well, basically, he's only a made up figure, you're real. After all, you and Namine are childhood friends, so it wouldn't be a problem for you to surpass an illusion, would it? You know her way better than anyone but me! Right?"  
"Well, that's true, but..." _Who ever said Kairi knows her better than I do?_  
"Don't worry! I'll make sure the two of you will meet after school, 'kay? Then you can confess your feelings to her, at last!" Kairi laughed thinking about how long Roxas has waited to confess.  
"B-but-"  
"No 'but's', well, break is almost over. After school, behind the biggest tree, be there!"  
"Hey wait!" Before he could say any more, Kairi left.  
_'What is she thinking?_', he thought as he kicked a small rock. _Oh well, I should get back to class._

"Namine!"  
"Shhh..., Kairi, Keep it down. Class has already started", Namine whispered.  
"Oh, I'm sorry", Kairi whispered back.  
"Where were you?"  
"Nowhere, really. It's not important."  
_Is it not important, or doesn't she wanna tell me?_  
"Anyway, Namine, you have to go to the biggest tree after school, you'll be surprised!"  
"Eh? Okay, I'll do that. But what is it?"  
"It's a surprise. It might aswell make you happier than ever!"  
Namine smiled at Kairi and looked back at her notebook again. _'So that's what it was, a surprise. Teehee, I can't wait'_, she said to herself happily.

**-After a while, school came to an end-**  
"Eh? You're not coming with me?"  
"No, I'm sorry, I have to go. See ya tomorrow!"  
"O-okay. See you!"  
Namine walked to the tree. Meanwhile, Kairi took Olette with her to spy on Namine and Roxas.  
"Rox?"  
"Yo..." he said as he made a weak wave to her. _'Crap, I'm nervous_', he said to hisself.  
"So, the weather's nice, isn't it, Nami?"  
Namine giggles. "Yeah, sure. What's the matter with you? You don't seem so comfortable."  
"Well, I wanted to ask you something."  
"What is it?"  
"W-well..." _I can't ask her to be my girlfriend out of the blue, can I?_  
"W-what do you think of w-when y-you look at the s-sky?" _'Oh man, I should get a grip of myself'_, he thought.  
"The sky? Well, I think about my love."  
Those words made Roxas come back to his mind.  
"About that..."  
"Hm?"  
"Don't you think you should get real? And look at me!"

* * *

**Story-so-far notes:**  
Past+Sora+Kairi= Couple  
Past+Sora+Namine= Signs, Hint  
Future+Namine+Kairi= BFF  
Future+Namine+Sora= Signs, Vision  
Future+Namine+Roxas=Childhood Friends -

* * *

**Preview:**  
"What's this for, Sora?"  
"It's just that..."  
"What?"

* * *

**Next Time:** Sora's Chapter: _Birthday ~It's In The Thought~_


End file.
